


Gold Lust

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, dragon's sickness, possibly disturbing content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Erebor was reclaimed, Kili had many duties. One of them was relieving the king from dragon's sickness in any way necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my laptop since last year but I never got around to editing it properly, but here it is now. Fun fact: I was working on a document about poverty alleviating project while editing this fic. Apparently irony was what it took to get me to edit stuff right. Got questions or suggestions? Are you a Thorin/Kili fan? Find me in tumblr as demonessryu.

"He's in the treasury." Dwalin told Kili when the young dwarf passed him by on his way to Thorin's study. He managed to carefully keep his face neutral, unlike Fili earlier who looked as if he was ready to make a commotion in order to stop Kili.

Kili nodded and walked away wordlessly. The information was unnecessary, of course. Kili knew well where to find Thorin when Balin sent a message requiring his assistance. The vague request calling him away from his duties in meeting ambassadors and advisors could only mean one thing. It was only foolish hope that led Kili's feet to the grand office.

Little construction was done to the treasury after Erebor was reclaimed. Thorin wanted to keep it the way it was in his memory and only ordered basic repairs to ensure the strength of the stones protecting it. But the company knew the real reason why he so vehemently refused reconstruction when he was quite eager to remodel the rest of Erebor after his taste. It was the reason why Kili was called.

The thick door guarding the treasury was securely locked, but Balin had given Kili a spare key. Just in case, the old scribe had said with a grim smile years ago after they reclaimed Erebor. Kili had taken it with an obedient nod, accepting the duty appointed to him readily. Now, with the key he unlocked the massive doors and pushed it open slightly, just enough for him to slip in, before closing it again and locking it.

He had heard the treasury was fuller than it ever was in the days of his great-grandfather, despite some portions of it being given away. Reopened trade routes and new alliances brought back wealth into the kingdom. Within a few short years it had returned to its previous splendor and then surpassed it. People prospered under the rule of the king and his heirs. They sang songs for them, praising their wisdom and kindness and power and wishes for more wealth in the years to come. They never sang the truth.

They, unlike the Company, didn't know the ghost haunting the Lonely Mountain. They, unlike Kili, knew nothing of the depth of its darkness.

Kili carefully navigated his way through the mountains of gold. When he had first entered the room, he had been awed by its enormity and the wealth it contained. He was not a stranger to luxury and wealth when he was in the Blue Mountain, but what waited in Erebor was beyond anything he could imagine. In a way, Kili was still awed by the treasury, but its effects had waned quite considerably as he knew what was waiting for him whenever he entered this room.

The sword came without a warning. Only Kili's quick reflex saved him from losing his head. He stayed still, glancing at the mountain of gold coins and precious stones next to him.

Thorin rose from his crouching position, still holding his sword to Kili's neck. His eyes gleamed under the light reflected by his gold.

"Well, if it's not my lovely consort," Thorin said, his voice deeper and more menacing than usual. He approached Kili slowly, the sharp edge of his sword whispering against the archer's neck. "I do not recall summoning you here." Now he stood before Kili, his sword pressed dangerously against him. "What do you want?"

Kili schooled his face into a mask of submission. He had painfully learnt that cheer and defiance and desperation would do him nothing good when Thorin was in this condition. "I merely wish to see you. I haven't seen you in days."

Thorin sneered, "Have you tire of your lovers? Or do you wish for means to buy new ones?"

There was nothing Kili could do to prevent pain from crossing his expression. There was never anyone else. There would never be anyone else. "There is no lover for me," He said quietly. "I only wish to see how you are doing."

Thorin snorted in disbelieve and removed his sword from Kili. "I am well, as you can see. Now leave!" He ordered before walking away.

However, Kili was persistent in performing his duty. He followed Thorin, carefully keeping a few steps between them as the tall dwarf was still holding a sword. "Have you eaten anything? Bombur is making your favorite meal."

"I'm not hungry," Thorin growled.

No, he never was hungry when he's in such a state. Kili often wondered how he managed to sustain himself when locked up in here as he knew the food left for Thorin by his loyal company was barely touched. He never saw any sign of weakness in the older dwarf even after days of confining himself in the treasury. Instead, he saw wildness in those blue eyes, threats of violence toward any perceived enemy. Kili wondered how much longer it would be before Thorin saw him as nothing but a threat to his gold.

"Fili has arranged a meeting with ambassadors from Laketown regarding the new trade agreement. They should arrive tomorrow morning. The agreement should benefit us and Laketown equally, but the new mayor is notoriously stubborn and...."

Thorin suddenly spun with a growl. Once again the sword was pressed to Kili's neck. "What do you want, Kili?" He growled, "Do you want me to leave so you can take gifts for your lovers? Or perhaps you want something for yourself? Have I not given you enough?"

"I've told you..."

"Don't lie to me!" Thorin shouted. He swung his sword to the side into a gold mountain, causing coins, jewelries, and gems to fall down. They buried Kili's feet but he kept his eyes carefully on Thorin's angry face.

"I am not lying," Kili said.

Thorin narrowed his eyes, clearly disbelieving. Then suddenly he laughed mirthlessly, his face contorting oddly as the laughter didn't match his hatred and rage. Much to Kili's relief, he lowered his sword, but the archer grew alarmed again when Thorin wrap his hand around his neck.

"Oh, Kili. Your lovers don't know how to satisfy you, do they? You have always had peculiar demands. I'd wager they know nothing of how to abate your desires," Thorin said with a sneer. His thumb stroked Kili's pulse point gently and for a second Kili nearly thought this was his long lost lover. This illusion was lost when Thorin shoved him back so that he fell on a cold hard bed of gold. "Yes. That is why you came for me. Because no one else can satisfy you like I do."

Kili forced himself to breathe steadily as Thorin lowered himself onto him. The sword was finally cast aside, but Thorin was more deadly than the weapon. He let Thorin pushed him to his back. Despite the situation, he found himself reacting to the proximity. It had been too long since Thorin last touched him.

"Where is that oil? You always carry one with you, don't you, little minx?" Without waiting for Kili's response, he searched his pockets. He laughed cruelly when he reached into Kili's trouser pockets and discovered more than just the vial of oil. "I suppose you didn't lie. You do want to see me."

That was the end of anything remotely gentle from Thorin. Kili cried out in shock when he suddenly latched his mouth onto his neck, biting and marking his skin. His hands greedily pushed away Kili's clothes. A rough pull caused fabric to rip, but Thorin didn't seem to notice. He grinned ferally as he removed first Kili's coat then his shirt.

Kili moaned when Thorin closed his mouth over his nipple, teething and sucking it mercilessly while rolling the other one. His back arched and he cried out when Thorin bit the bud. He fell back to the bed of gold with a gasp as Thorin released his nipple and lapped at it roughly. Kili tried to find something to hold on to, but the gold slipped from between his fingers. He sobbed in desperation when Thorin nearly ripped his trousers before pushing it down for him to kick away. The older dwarf pumped his hard shaft a few times, pulling a moan from the archer, then flipped him onto his stomach. Kili gasped when his cock came in contact with cold metal and made to rise up, but Thorin's hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Thorin whispered darkly to his ear, "Isn't this what you came here for?"

Kili bit his lip when one oiled finger suddenly breached him. There was no pause, no consideration given. Thorin's wide finger stretched him almost painfully, his ring pressing just outside of Kili's entrance. Thorin made a pleased hum, rotated his finger as he pulled it out nearly completely, then pushed it back in again. Kili moaned, trying to push back to the cruel digit, but Thorin's hand held him down.

"Do you like this? It's not enough, is it? You want more, don't you?"

The second finger came far too soon. Kili struggled to get away from the probing digit and was hindered by Thorin's grip on his neck. He bit his lip as he forced his body to admit the second finger. The fingers, barely oiled, stretched him wide. Then, to add to his discomfort, Thorin spread them. Kili cried out loudly, his body shaking as he struggled to contain the pain.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you want?" Thorin asked. he then surprisingly removed his hand from the back of Kili's neck, although his looming presence reminded him to not attempt to move away. Thorin grunted in satisfaction as he rolled Kili's abused nipple roughly, causing the body below him to jerk. "Show me how much you want this," He ordered.

Kili closed his eyes tightly and moved on Thorin's unyielding fingers, pulling away marginally then pushing back. His movements were limited due to lack of leverage, but he did his best to obey. The digits didn't bend, only brushing against the right spot, a cold reminder of what it could be and what it wouldn't be this time. Still, Kili tried to make them hit the mark, his cock leaking to the gold below him. It wasn't nearly enough, of course, and Thorin laughed in his ear when he whimpered. Kili trembled when he felt the third finger caressing his stretched ring of muscles and forced his body to relax. The finger still entered with some difficulty and it took Thorin pumping his fingers a few times to have them all inside Kili completely. Kili pressed his forehead on the gold as he panted and struggled to adjust. Pain and pleasure mingled, sending sparks all over his body. Too long, it had been too long since he had been opened like this. The sensation was both painful and exquisite and he wasn't sure whether he wanted more and had too much.

"Ready for a little more?"

A little more? Kili was still trying to understand what Thorin meant when he felt the tall dwarf pressed his fingers even deeper into him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to release heavy breaths as Thorin inserted his thick metal rings inside him. Kili's breath stuttered as he tried to accommodate the extra width by spreading his legs. The fingers weren't oily enough and the rings were too big. He shook and squirmed, his body trying to expel the intrusion and failing. Kili panted harshly as his hole fluttered around the digits, grasping them tightly to prevent them from moving further. The memory of gentle nights was nearly not enough to keep him from pulling away. He was barely aware of Thorin lifting himself off him, but he nearly jumped when he felt fingers caressing his abused entrance.

"You look exquisite like this." Thorin murmured, his voice laden with dark lust. Despite his pain, Kili reacted to that voice, whimpering. Unwittingly, he recalled many nights in their bed when he had heard it by his ear, praising him and promising him affection, followed by gentle knowing touch. "My little consort lying on my gold, spreads open on my fingers. Do you think you can take more?"

Kili shook his head frantically. "No! No! Please, no!"

Behind him, Thorin chuckled. "Very well."

Kili sighed when Thorin's hand went to splay on his ribcage. Grey-streaked hair caressed Kili's back as Thorin sucked bruises on it. Kili gasped and moaned as his hardness rubbed against the smooth cold gold, an unsatisfying sensation. He could feel from the curve of lips on his sweaty back that Thorin was smirking.

At long last, Thorin stilled his hips with a hand and then pulled his fingers free. Kili breathed in relief and closed his eyes. He was already sore, his hole throbbing and clenching, and they hadn't even begun. The were rustles of clothes being undone before Thorin draped himself over Kili again. His coat curtained Kili from view and the soft fabric of his trousers caressed Kili's thighs. Strong hand held his hip tightly, leaving bruises there, as the other guided Thorin into the stretched rim.

It was impossible to hold back the moan as Thorin finally entered him. Despite the unpleasant preparation, this familiar sensation was always welcome. Thorin groaned in pleasure when the head of his hardness was enveloped by Kili's tight heat. He licked Kili's ear perhaps as a warning because the next thing the consort knew was that Thorin was pushing his entire length into him.

Fingers didn't reach as deep as Thorin's cock and Kili was now stretched in places previously untouched. Kili trembled from shock, having forgotten what it's like to be entered and particularly in such a violent way. He panted and wanted to ask for time, but Thorin already had both his hands on his hips and pulled his hardness out. Kili cried out when Thorin slammed into him again.

What followed next was fast hard pounding that sent Kili sliding forward on the gold. There was no need to push back, Thorin growled and bit his neck and shoulder as he rutted into Kili, his hips smacking loudly against Kili's bottom. Kili held gold below him tightly as desire flamed within him, taking him closer to the peak as his king used his body. No matter how harsh, every push into his body brought him intense pleasure, reaffirming the fact that no one else could do this to Kili. No one could reduce him into a whimpering, sobbing mass of nerves whose sole purpose was to seek pleasure with Thorin's touch.

Slowly, Thorin inched his hand to Kili's erection, but the loss of his grip displeased him. He only caressed the length of Kili's hardness with the tips of his fingers before issuing an order. "Touch yourself, Kili. Get what you want."

Kili moaned in reply. He forced his hand to move down, sliding between his body and gold. Regardless of the situation, he smiled shakily when his fingers brushed against Thorin's. He dug his head on coins, breathing in the metallic scent as he stroke himself quickly. His arm was trapped and thus disallow him much movements, but Thorin's thrusts and grunts helped him find release. Kili threw his head back and groaned as he came, intense pleasure spreading all over his body. His hand stilled but Thorin's slowing thrusts which brushed skillfully against his prostate helped him ride out the waves of pleasure. It might have been seconds or minutes before he returned to full consciousness, his body shaking from the orgasm.

"You're not finished yet, are you?"

It was not a question, but a warning. Kili clawed gold beneath him as Thorin resumed his quick pace, pushing into him as if he tried to leave his mark deep in Kili's core. Kili whimpered and whined as his sensitive body was used roughly, but didn't try to stop the older dwarf. This was why he was here. He had a duty to fulfill and he would see it done.

Kili lost track of time afterward. The limit of his endurance was tested and stretched. Never was he left empty for very long. Thorin's cock or fingers always filled him, always attempted to coax pleasure out of him even when he felt he could give no more, and they never failed. His body was pushed and pulled and arranged in any way Thorin found satisfactory. Hand prints covered his body from where Thorin prevented him from moving. Bite marks littered his body from the older warrior's desire to brand him as his.

Somehow through all of this, Kili managed to remain conscious. He muffled his voice on his arms and hands. He made his body pliant, ready for anything Thorin deemed appropriate for him. He watched the darkness in Thorin's blue eyes and the wildness in his smile anxiously. His body ached but he did nothing more than gasp sharply when once again Thorin's finger entered him, spreading thick release and oil remnant all over his quivering hole. Kili closed his eyes when the fingers were pulled out and wiped on his stomach. His abdomen was now a mess of bruises and pearly spots from his and Thorin's earlier release and the tall dwarf let out a grunt of satisfaction when he noted this.

Kili lay on his back with an arm over his mouth, and free hand clutching cold coins to prevent him from touching the dwarf on top of him. Thorin was hard again, his thick erection jutting proudly between his powerful legs, insatiable as he always was when he was in this condition. Meanwhile, Kili was no longer able to get hard, but this went unnoticed, or perhaps Thorin didn't care. He was pulled roughly onto Thorin's lap. There was no more teasing this time, only the smooth yet harsh slide of thick cock into him. Tears escaped his eyes as once again Thorin used his raw body, his powerful thrusts bringing him both pleasure and pain.

"Kili." Thorin suddenly gasped loudly.

Something in Thorin's voice carried more compassion that he had shown in the past weeks. Kili opened his eyes and saw darkness had lifted from Thorin's eyes. The blue eyes were now wide with grief, but his pressing needs kept his hips moving. Breathing softly, Kili finally let himself touch Thorin. He cupped the tall dwarf's cheek and with the last of his strength wrapped his legs around Thorin's hips, pulling him close, urging him to find pleasure again in his body. He had no more breath to chase away the sadness in Thorin's eyes and hoped that the gestures were enough. The older dwarf pushed into him a few more times, their bodies meeting with loud and wet noises, before he spilled his seed deep inside Kili. He buried his face in his consort's neck through it all, his hips now moving slowly as he rode out the last of his orgasm, pearly liquid dripping down from the aching hole and to the gold and jewels below. Kili stroked his hair gently, calming him as he came down from the height of pleasure.

"Kili. Oh, Kili. Are you all right?" Thorin asked guility. He winced when he pulled out of the younger dwarf and gained a pained hiss. He touched each mark he left on Kili's body with trembling fingers. "Why did you come? Why didn't you leave me be?"

Gently, Kili caressed Thorin's hand. He offered a small, shaky smile to him. "I've told you I want to see you."

Thorin looked at him in sad disbelieve then pressed kisses on his face and neck. Kili closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he had sorely missed. This was the lover he knew. This was the lover he loved. He had fulfilled his duty. The king was back. His lover was back.

Swallowing thickly at the sight of the worst injury, Thorin spoke in uneven voice, "We should have Oin examine you."

Kili nodded wordlessly. He assisted as best as he could as Thorin redressed him. His clothes were torn in places but still otherwise wearable. Thorin fixed his own appearance briskly before helping Kili to his feet. His brows furrowed when Kili's legs struggled to support him and he pulled Kili into his embrace. His grip was light, filled with worry of inflicting further pain.

"Next time, either leave me be or take me out of here by force. Don't let me hurt you again," He pleaded in a whisper muffled by Kili's hair.

Slowly, Kili wrapped his arms around Thorin. He said nothing, only caressing powerful muscles which now shook with guilt. He looked at the glittering gold surrounding them and his lips twisted into a grim smile. Kili tightened his arms around his king and his lover. He knew he would return again and again. He would bear pain and insults. He would risk his life. He would keep coming for Thorin until he wasn't considered important enough to be cared for. Kili pressed a kiss to Thorin's temple. He wouldn't let the dragon’s sickness win and take away his love.


End file.
